<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>St. Patrick's Dean by Wayward_and_Worn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187220">St. Patrick's Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn'>Wayward_and_Worn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life With Dean [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tied-Up Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Dean continues.  They're clearly having a better day than a lot of us are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean &amp; Reader, Dean &amp; You, Dean Winchester &amp; Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life With Dean [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>St. Patrick's Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Do you want to go out or anything tonight for St. Patrick’s?”  She asked, trying not to be obvious about watching Dean’s ass as he returned to the couch to plop down next to her.  </p>
<p>                He sighed and stretched, doing the old “stretch and subtly dropping my arm over your shoulders” move.  “I’m fine with watching Boondocks Saints, getting drunk and fucking.”  He answered with a grin then leaned in to kiss her neck.  “But I will do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>                She scoffed in mock offense, “Oh, so I should just make myself available for your dick at any time?”  She turned to him with an exaggerated scowl.</p>
<p>                He raised his eyebrows, then tugged her close.  “What’s wrong, baby, you don’t want some good old-fashioned St. Patrick’s fucking?”  He half-turned towards her, his hand now resting on her thigh.  The heat from his hand warming the skin through the denim.  </p>
<p>                “Hmmph.  I think I’ve been too easy for you.”  She pushed his hand away and struggled half-heartedly against him.  She didn’t even bother to hide her smile.</p>
<p>                His eyes lit up with a new kind of interest.  “You wanna play?”</p>
<p>                “Maybe.”  She gave a good shove and got to her feet from where she had been half draped over his lap.  “I don’t want us to become one of those boring, “Oh it’s time for our regularly scheduled Thursday sex,” couples.”</p>
<p>                “But it’s Tuesday.”  Dean retorted looking up at her with a gaze that was predatory.  He’d settled back into the couch, hands resting on his thighs, obnoxiously man-spread and smirking. </p>
<p>                “Well then, no sex for you!”  She tried to work her way walk past his legs and towards the kitchen but was suddenly yanked back down by the waist.  She found herself fully in Dean’s lap with his chin on her shoulder.  She struggled as his arms wrapped tight around her waist.  “Unhand me!”</p>
<p>                “But I want sex now,” holding tighter as she struggled.  “You’re just making it harder the more you keep this up.”</p>
<p>                “You should have to work for it.”  She pouted twisting in his grip.  “Instead of me just opening my legs for you when you look at me with those gorgeous eyes.”</p>
<p>                “Are we playing?”  His voice had dropped a little lower now.  “Do you want to play with me, little girl?”</p>
<p>                Turning, she pressed her mouth to his, the force knocking him back against the cushions.  His hand crept up over her stomach, between her breasts to gently wrap around her throat.  “Yeah, I wanna play with you.”</p>
<p>He moaned into her kiss, pushing gently, separating them.  “Is there a side to you I’ve never seen?”  His eyes were dark. </p>
<p>Her insides fluttering, she leaned into his hand, moaning when his fingers tightened.  She felt arousal between her thighs.  “Not afraid, are you?”  She swallowed, knowing he could feel it in his palm.  “Is my man willing to find out?”</p>
<p>                He nodded subtly.  “Just give me the rules.”</p>
<p>                She wiggled more, feeling his cock shift.  “No hitting.  No spitting.  No loss of consciousness.”  Watching his pupils widen even more she continued, “You can hold me down and fuck me if you like… if you can get me.”</p>
<p>                Dean’s eyes dropped to his hand, feeling him release his grip so that only his palm was pressed to her throat, then slowly, deliberately, placed each digit back to her skin.  “Okay,” his voice was whiskey and gravel. </p>
<p>                “Go.”  She threw herself to the side, Dean losing his grip in the sudden movement and before he knew it, she was bolting towards the hallway.</p>
<p>                He caught her just as she was attempting to close his bedroom door.  He lunged with his hip, staggering her back.  “Bad escape plan.”  He stalked towards her.</p>
<p>                “I don’t want to get away,” she was backing towards his bed, pulling her top off as she moved.  “I just want to make it a little harder for you.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, it’s harder.”  He palmed himself; his cock twitching in his jeans.  “So much harder.”  He reached for her, but she jumped away.  “I am gonna goddamn tie you down,” he growled.</p>
<p>                “Ooooo,” she mocked then bolted towards him.  “Good idea!”  </p>
<p>                His arm shot out, grabbing a fistful of her hair and used her momentum to drag her towards him.  Face to face, he grinned while she tugged helplessly against his grip.  Her eyes were fire, matching the burning need in his belly.  “Get down,” he commanded.  “Get on your knees.”  He pushed her to the floor.  She resisted and tried to pull away as she hit her knees, but he held firm, “You know what to do.” He rumbled. </p>
<p>                They remained still.  He placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. Beautiful defiance shone in her eyes and his cock hardened even more.  “If you don’t put my cock in your fucking mouth right now, you’re not gonna like where I DO put it.”</p>
<p>                He watched her face as it blossomed into wide-eyed, just barely contained laughter.  She tried to look away, biting her lip as her shoulders jerked.  </p>
<p>                Almost losing it himself, he tugged her hair, “I’m not fu-hu-hucking kidding!”  He bent down to claim her mouth in a kiss that replaced the laughter with more fire.  Pulling back to catch their breath, they locked eyes.  Finally, she reached for him.</p>
<p>                She started by slowly unbuckling his belt, then pulling it free from its loops.  Next, she reached for the button of his jeans.  She took her sweet time, fidgeting and finding the zipper, then proceeded to pull down, he swore to god, tooth by tooth.  He had a final moment of hilarity to hope that he wouldn’t poke her eye out when he was finally freed.</p>
<p>                By the time she tugged his jeans and boxers down, his cock was throbbing on just this side of pain.  He watched her watch it bob in front of her face.  He then watched as her tongue poked out and softly licked the sensitive spot just beneath the crown.  A spot she knew drove him crazy.</p>
<p>                The pleasure almost sent him to his knees.</p>
<p>                She repeated the tiny lick.  </p>
<p>                He put both hands on the side of her face, “In.  Your.  Mouth.”  He growled.  </p>
<p>                Obediently, she opened her mouth and let him push inside.  The intensity of the heat and softness overwhelmed him so much that his legs trembled.  He began moving his hips, slipping his cock in and out.   </p>
<p>                He knew he wouldn’t last long and with a moan, he pulled out and tugged her to her feet, “Get on the bed,” he commanded.</p>
<p>                “No.”</p>
<p>                ”What?”</p>
<p>                He hadn’t noticed that she still had his belt in her hand.  Or that his jeans and boxers were still about halfway up his shins as well as pooled at his ankles; effectively trapping him.  She kicked one leg out and hit behind his knee, sending him down to the floor, bracing his fall on his hands.  He hit all fours with a surprised grunt.  Even before his voice died on the air, his own belt had been wrapped around his wrists and yanked hard.  His hands slapped together, and he fell onto his side.  The next think he knew, his arms were stretched above his head as he was pushed onto his back and anchored to one of the legs of his bed. </p>
<p>                He watched her stand, “How do you like the view?”  Her eyes roamed his body.</p>
<p>                “I fucking love it.”  He tugged at the restraint, a little surprised at the strength.  He twisted his head up to try to see how he was fastened but her movement drew his attention back.  “When I get out of this…” he warned.</p>
<p>                ”Oh, I know you will.”  She began undressing further.  “But until you do…” she let her own jeans drop to the floor, stepping out of them and putting her thumbs through the hip of her panties, “I’m gonna suck you until your eyes cross.”  He watched as she removed her bra and dropped it on the floor.  He twitched.  “Then, I’m gonna ride you until you go blind.”</p>
<p>                His body was screaming as she knelt on his jeans, making it almost impossible to move his legs.  A moment later, he was roaring as she tickled his balls with her tongue.  Sucking his cock into her mouth, he started chanting her name.  “Yeah...yeah, just like that.  Oh...oh fuck.  Harder, oh God…” he forgot about the belt until he tried to reach for her and was denied.  He shouted in frustration.  He tugged again at the restraint.</p>
<p>                “You want out?”  She asked softly, swirling her tongue around his swollen cockhead.</p>
<p>                “I want you up here.  Let me taste you.”  He rumbled.  “Please.”</p>
<p>                She crawled over him; leaving small kisses and nips as she moved.  When she finally put herself over his mouth, he leaned up and immediately showed her that he didn’t need his hands to make her scream.</p>
<p>                Shuddering and gasping, she crawled back alongside his body, then straddled him.  Her wet heat immediately engulfing him and they both moaned as he filled her.  Once she was bouncing on his cock, Dean was nearly out of his mind.  He could still taste her on his lips, but he still couldn’t touch her.  He started working at his bindings more earnestly, his concentration continuously wrecked by her body.  She started making little mewling moans, putting her hands on his chest and rubbing herself against his pubic bone.  His cock throbbed for her as he realized she was close.</p>
<p>                “You gonna make yourself cum again?”  He gasped, twisting his wrists.  </p>
<p>                She swallowed, “Uh-Uh huh.”</p>
<p>                “You gonna cum all over me?  All over my fucking cock?”</p>
<p>                She nodded, eyes closed as she started pushing harder and faster against him, “Dean,” she moaned.  </p>
<p>                Tug.  Twist.  </p>
<p>                Her eyes shot open at the feel of Dean’s hand gripping her thigh and his thumb pressing on her clit.  “Do it.”  He husked. </p>
<p>                She cried his name as she did. </p>
<p>                Before the tremors ceased, he sat up, encircling her waist and holding her to him, thrusting.  “Not done yet.”  He began fucking up into her. “M’gonna cum.  So hard.”</p>
<p>                “Dean, I— waaaugh!”  She squealed as he rolled them over, slamming her onto her back as he thrust his cock back inside her.  She barely had a chance to register his moving until she felt his hands close over hers and pinning them over her head.  </p>
<p>                Holding her down he dipped his head and pulled a nipple into his mouth.  Nibbling and sucking at the taut peak moaning as she tightened around his cock.  “Yeah,” he grunted.  Then he growled, pumping hard against her. “Am I hard enough for you now?”  He slammed his hips again with another victorious growl.  “Answer me.”</p>
<p>                “Yes, oh fuck yes.”  Her body shuddered as he took his pleasure; pounding into her, with the leverage of his boots digging into the carpet.  </p>
<p>                “I’m gonna cum,” he rasped, his hips stuttering in their rhythm, “I’m gonna, fu-UCK!!”  He shouted as he finally let himself go, spurting hot inside her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I am so glad I am off tomorrow.”  She said weakly, her breath coming in short pants, “I don’t think I could make it back to my place to get dressed any time soon.”</p>
<p>                Dean looked at her.  They still hadn’t even made it off the floor.  Truth be told, he’d lie on spikes for her.  “Not that want you to ever leave my bed again, but it would be easier if…” Dean paused.  “If it were <em>our</em> bed.  Don’t you think?”</p>
<p>                She turned her head, some of the post-coital bliss replaced by alertness.  “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>                He could feel that her heart had picked up speed.  He hoped to hell that it was in a good way.  “I mean that unless we’re working, we’re together more than we’re apart.  And you seem perfectly happy with that… I know that I am.”  </p>
<p>                “You want to move in together?”  </p>
<p>                He smiled and kissed her gently, relieved that she chased his lips when he pulled back.  “Yeah.  I do.  I hate the mornings we wake up apart.  I hate when I reach out and you’re not there.  Or when I can’t hold you in the middle of the night.”  He smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck, “Or to roll you over and make you scream.”  </p>
<p>                She shuddered, snuggling a little closer to him. “I do like that.”</p>
<p>                “So, what do you say?”  Dean asked, holding his breath for her answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>